Left There All Alone
by The Cake Genius
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR ACT 6] What happened to Karkat in the 6/30/13 updates. SolKat, drabble-ish.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this material or anything mentioned within.**

**A/N: DO NOT READ if you are not up to speed with Act 6! There are MAJOR spoilers for the 6/30/13 updates. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**By the way, I have no idea if this idea is at all legitimate, but I thought the idea would be fun.**

* * *

Pain, and then- nothing.

You float seemlessly through a sort of watery blackness. You notice this, and it's all right. You don't feel the blood on your chest, or the metal shattering through your ribs. Your body no longer feels sore all over... Actually, you're not sure if you actually have a body. You wonder if you even have blood, or if you're clear; colorless, nonexistent.

That might be nice. The void feel like a cool, tingling sensation, and you relax into the absence of the pressure that comes with existing. Maybe you can just rest now...

Of course that isn't the case. You can feel yourself slowly being formed again, from the tips of your horns and hair down to the soles of your feet. You reach a hand out, watching it swim through the dark nothingness, and regret that emotions are coming back to you.

Anxiety. Panic. Where is Kanaya? Is she okay? Can Rose take care of Terezi while you're gone?

Terezi... was this blindness?

You turn your head, searching frantically for some way out. You have to get back to Kanaya, and freak-Jade, and had that been John? Fuck, you don't know, but that batterwitch chick had freaked the hell out of you, and you have to get back, you just have to-

As you turn your head faster and faster, you finally notice a blurry little blob of light. Is it the way out? You reach toward it, struggling through the void, and you realize that a Blood player must have a really hard time without a blood-pumper. _Shit. Fuck this dumb game._

As you get closer to the blob, you realize that it isn't a saving grace, or some way out, but it's all that you can see, and you don't want to be alone here. _Please, don't leave me all alone here._ Was it someone else? Could they help you?

Wait... is that...?

_Oh my god._

You manage to run sluggishly through the void, and yes, it _is _him, it_ is-_

"KK?"

When you reach him, he looks just about as stunned as you feel, and you aren't sure whether you want to hug him or kiss him or punch him in the face and scream. You settle for sort of clutching at him and awkwardly bumping your mouth onto whatever part of him you can reach.

"Oh my god. Sollux. Oh my god." You realize that you must be becoming a bit more solid, because what kind of ghost can cry?

His nails dig into your back, and he trembles against you. "I thought you'd never come. KK, I've been so alone..." You notice that his lisp is gone now. You ram your mouth against his, wanting to pour all of your overwhelming emotions into him: _I'm sorry, I missed you, I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry, Sollux, Sollux, I missed you..._

"Not even AA can find me here, most of the time," he whispers when you break away in order to hold him more tightly. His fingers rake your scalp, tugging slightly on you hair in a way that both tickles and hurts.

"Where are we?" you manage, murmuring into his collarbone.

"We're dead," he says simply. "This is a dream bubble that I'd never heard of before... Actually, I'm not sure it even is a dream bubble." His other hand hold your back, wrapping around you like a cocoon. "I can feel part of me in the other dream bubbles. Like right now, I'm with AA on VS's pirate ship with some other weird girls. I think that's my soul. But here... I think this is my body. Maybe I was always meant to exist in two world at once." If you could hold him tighter, you would. You chest aches with the loneliness you've had, the desperate hollow that was carved when you couldn't _save _him, damn it... "So you must be dead, too," he concludes.

You're reminded. You don't want to remember. You don't want to remember Kanaya and John and Jade and that freaky Maid. You don't_ want _to care about the real world.

"How wonderful that I can feel you again," he says, kissing the top of your head, "but what a pity it is that you're here." You want you sob and choke on the fabric of his sleeve forever. "How disappointing it is that I can't see you."

Suddenly, you feel a tug in the pit of your stomach, then the rest of your body, and you rapidly begin to dissolve. You want to scream, but your mouth makes no noise...

His black holes of eyes widen, and he grapples at your chest, trying to bring you back, but his hands go through you. "KK, Karkat, don't leave, don't leave me here all alone-" you hear, but now-

You lie on your back in the grass. The world is solid. The sun hurts your eyes. Some birds skitter away from you, and you bolt up, trying to find Sollux again, and you're dizzy, so _dizzy_...

You stumble to a tree and nearly fall behind it. You clutch at your chest, and sure enough, your ribs are healed, though there are three thick scars like an ellipsis. You can't get him back now. You never will again.

A few, silent drops of pink land on the forest floor and your hands find rough purchase in the bark. The remembrance of death hangs coldly in your skull, and the loneliness you've tried so hard to ignore over the last couple of sweeps comes back in full force, hitting you like an avalanche.

You breathe in shudders. The world still hasn't righted itself, but you turn to Kanaya, still holding to the tree for support. You want to throw up.

You have to take care of her. You have to. After Sollux, and Terezi, and Gamzee... well, she's all you've got left. You can't just leave her here all alone.


End file.
